Oops!... I Did It Again
"Oops!... I Did It Again" is a song by American recording artist Britney Spears for her second studio album Oops!... I Did It Again (2000). It was released on March 27, 2000, by Jive Records as the lead single from the record. "Oops!... I Did It Again" is a dance-pop and teen pop song that lyrically speaks of a female who views love as a game plays with her lover's emotions. Its bridge features a dialogue which references the blockbuster film ''Titanic'' (1997). 'More Information' |-|Background= After attaining international success with her debut studio album ...Baby One More Time (1999) and its singles "...Baby One More Time", "Sometimes", "(You Drive Me) Crazy", "Born to Make You Happy", and "From the Bottom of My Broken Heart", Spears recorded much of her follow-up record Oops!... I Did It Again (2000) in November 1999 at the Cheiron Studios in Stockholm, Sweden. Its title track was written and produced by Max Martin and Rami Yacoub, while background vocals were provided by Martin and Nana Hedin. The track was released on March 27, 2000, by Jive Records as the lead single from the record. |-|Reception= Upon its release, "Oops!... I Did It Again" received generally favorable reviews from music critics. On his list of Spears' top-ten songs of her career, Bill Lamb from About.com ranked the track seventh and opined that it was "catchy, a triumphant return to formula, and deliriously witty". Writing for Entertainment Weekly, David Browne called it "ludicrously derivative" of Spears' debut single "...Baby One More Time", and commented that "amounts to nothing so much as a jailbait manifesto". Lennat Mak of the Asian division of MTV complimented the song as "a perfect 10 on the "wow" scale, with the wacky "Jack-Rose" dialogue", referencing the Titanic spoken lyrics. A reviewer from NME compared the structure of the recording to 1980s-style riffs of Michael Jackson and further described the track as a "harder, carbon copy" of "...Baby One More Time" that is "easily as good as her breakthrough single". Robert Christgau recognized "Oops!... I Did It Again" and Spears' rendition of "(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction" as his "choice cuts" from the parent album, Writing for Rolling Stone, Rob Sheffield compared the track musically to Barbra Streisand's "Woman In Love" and lyrically to The Smiths' "I Started Something I Couldn't Finish", and complimented it for being "terrific" and displaying "a violently ambivalent sexual confusion her audience can relate to". Andy Battaglia of Salon described the track as a "sweetly sadistic companion piece to the masochism lite lurking beneath her debut '...Baby One More Time'". "Oops!... I Did It Again" was nominated for the Grammy Award for Best Female Pop Vocal Performance at the 2001 ceremony, but lost to "I Try" by Macy Gray. The track was additionally nominated for the Favorite Song at the 2001 Kids' Choice Awards broadcast on Nickelodeon, but lost to "Who Let the Dogs Out?" by the Baha Men. In the United States, "Oops!... I Did It Again" peaked at number nine on the Billboard Hot 100. It additionally peaked at numbers 1 and 27 on the Billboard Pop Songs and Adult Pop Songs component charts. In Canada, the track reached number four on the Canadian Hot 100. It topped the singles charts in both Australia and New Zealand, and was certified platinum in the former country for reaching sales of 70,000 copies. "Oops!... I Did It Again" enjoyed success throughout Europe, and peaked atop the European Hot 100 Singles chart. It also peaked at number one on the UK Singles Chart, and was certified Gold for exceeding sales of 400,000 copies. The song reached number two in Austria, where it was additionally recognized with platinum certification for sales of 15,000 units. It respectively peaked at numbers one and three on the Wallonia and Flanders charts in Belgium, and also respectively reached numbers one and two in Denmark and Finland. "Oops!... I Did It Again" reached number four in France, and number two in both Germany and Ireland. In Germany, the single additionally received a gold certification, signifying sales of 250,000 units. It additionally topped singles charts in Italy, the Netherlands, Norway, Spain, Sweden, and Switzerland. The song was awarded gold certifications in the Netherlands and Switzerland, respectively marking sales of 40,000 and 15,000 copies, and attained platinum certification in Sweden for reaching sales of 20,000 units. |-|Music Video= An accompanying music video for "Oops!... I Did It Again" was directed by Nigel Dick and was filmed on March 17–18, 2000 in Universal City, California. During its production, she was struck in the head by a falling camera, and began bleeding from the head. Spears' mother Lynne suggested that she might have suffered from a concussion, though she received four stitches and continued work after resting for four hours. Spears created the concept for the clip, commenting that "wanted to be on Mars, dancing on Mars" and "wanted to be in a red jumpsuit". The final product premiered on April 10, 2000, on an episode of MTV's Making the Video. The music video begins with a brief scene of an astronaut on Mars uncovering a stone slate featuring the cover of the album Oops!... I Did It Again. A scientist back on Earth sees it through a video transmitter and says, "Cute. What is it?" As the astronaut replies, "Oh, it's cute alright. It couldn't be...", the ground begins to shake and Spears appears on a stage dressed in a red-latex catsuit as the track begins to play. As she continues to sing and dance, she suspends the astronaut mid-air above her. Interspersed throughout the video are scenes of Spears wearing a short white top and skirt, lying barefoot on a white pad with dancers on the ground around her. During its bridge, Spears does a flip in the air to where the astronaut is and appears in a white jacket, short black leather skirt, and leather boots. As a symbol of his love for her, the astronaut gifts Spears with the Heart of the Ocean, the blue diamond from the blockbuster film Titanic (1997). She questions that she "thought the old lady Rose dropped it into the ocean in the end", to which he responds, "Well, baby, I went down and got it for you". Spears shows no signs of affection, and after she comments "Oh, you shouldn't have" and walks away, the astronaut shrugs and leaves. The video concludes as Spears and her performers continue to dance. At the 2000 MTV Video Music Awards, the music video for "Oops!... I Did It Again" was nominated for the Best Female Video, Best Dance Video, the Best Pop Video, and the Viewer's Choice. However, she lost in each of the four categories. |-|Lyrics= yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah I think I did it again I made you believe we're more than just friends Oh baby It might seem like a crush But it doesn't mean that I'm serious 'Cause to lose all my senses That is just so typically me Oh baby, baby CHORUS: Oops!...I did it again I played with your heart, got lost in the game Oh baby, baby Oops!...You think I'm in love That I'm sent from above I'm not that innocent You see my problem is this I'm dreaming away Wishing that heroes, they truly exist I cry, watching the days Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways But to lose all my senses That is just so typically me Baby, oh CHORUS Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah "All aboard" "Britney, before you go, there's something I want you to have" "Oh, it's beautiful, but wait a minute, isn't this...?" "Yeah, yes it is" "But I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end" "Well baby, I went down and got it for you" "Oh, you shouldn't have" Oops!...I did it again to your heart Got lost in this game, oh baby Oops!...You think that I'm sent from above I'm not that innocent 'Credits' Credits adapted from the liner notes of Oops!... I Did It Again. *Britney Spears – lead vocals, background vocals *Max Martin – songwriting, producer, mixing, programming, keyboard, background vocals *Rami Yacoub – songwriting, producer, mix engineer, programming, keyboard *John Amatiello – pro tools engineer *Esbjörn Öhrwall – guitar *Johan Carlberg – guitar *Thomas Lindberg – bass guitar *Nana Hedin – background vocals *Chatrin Nyström – crowd noise *Jeanette Stenhammar – crowd noise *Johanna Stenhammar – crowd noise *Charlotte Björkman – crowd noise *Therese Ancker – crowd noise Category:Singles Category:Singles from Oops!... I Did It Again